What It's Like To Be All-Knowing In This World Of Pirates
by whateversuitsyou
Summary: It's just a test story, so there's just a prologue here. I'll continue writing the story depending on people's opinions, so please leave many reviews! A very self-possessed and insensible girl from our world somehow gets transported to Jack Sparrow's world and winds up in the incidents of Jack, Elizabeth and Will. How will she manage? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Here's the character settings and the possible events:

My OC will be a girl, in the 21st century, living a very, perfectly normal life in Miami. She's 14, turning 15 in just 3 weeks. She has fiery red hair that reaches her shoulders and barely long enough for her to tie up in a ponytail. She wears glasses and have green eyes with pale skin due to never really going outside to do activities and sports.

She's more of the realistic, logical and quiet type who doesn't enjoy sports or anything that would make her sweat. She can get quite eloquent and wordy when she has to, though. The only sport that she enjoys is swimming, because she doesn't sweat. Her favorite thing to do is reading in a cool, air-conditioned corner of her huge school library.

She is definitely NOT a fangirl, and she only watched Pirates of the Caribbean once, forced by her friend. She's not into romance or girly stuff, and is more interested in adventure stories, mysteries and thrillers. She doesn't mind blood and gore when it comes to movies or TV shows, although she rarely watches TV. …...

The story will take place in Pirates of the Caribbean world, in the first movie. Almost all of the plot will follow the original movie, the only difference being that there's a very nonchalant, insensitive girl who knows most of the events added. …..

My prologue, or the intro, will be something like this, if I do write this story…(I will refer to the OC as "she" because I don't have a name for her, open to suggestions if I do write the story)

She was sitting in her corner of the library, her nose deep in the book as usual. Right now, she's in the world of a certain beekeeper and his apprentice. It's like she was actually there, standing right above Mary and Sherlock, watching it all happen, when she was forced out of her little world.

She looked up to see the librarian, Miss Lauren. "Honey, you should probably go home now. The library is closing early today because of a teachers meeting." she said in a sweet voice.

"Is that so? Well, may I check this one and the rest in the series out before I leave?" she asked, her voice polite but cold.

"Sure thing! Get the rest of the series to the front desk and I'll check them out for you, darling." Miss Lauren chirped, giving her a big, warm smile.

Other people would have thought that this young girl was a very cold and self-possessed girl by the way she talked to the sweet lady. However, Miss Lauren has seen her for 9 years now, and knew that she was a really nice and warm-hearted girl. She was just so insensitive sometimes.

Miss Lauren recollected the day they first met while walking over to the front desk.

It was summer, and the new year was just starting. The library, as always, was empty. It saddened her, how little people read. Books were fascinating objects. She was sitting in the front desk, indulged in her own little fantasy world, and almost didn't hear the high pitched voice asking for help. She stood up and looked around but found nothing. She was about to sit back down when she heard the voice from the floor. She bent over to see what was there and there she was, a young, red-headed girl, with brilliant green orbs, staring back at her own green eyes. From the moment she had a feeling that she would see this young girl very often from then on.

And she was right. The girl visited once a day, right after school, and stayed until the library closed.

*Thud

"Here, Miss Lauren." she said, dropping the books on the desk with a thud.

"Here we go, all done! Have a nice weekend!" Miss Lauren said after checking out all the books for her.

"Thanks, you too." she replied, a faint smile on her face.

She walked down the street, her shoulders heavy of all the books inside her backpack, weighing her down. She climbed over some stones and walls and under a broken fence. She wasn't the one to exercise or go out for activities, but she was nonetheless flexible enough to bend low. Plus, she had a natural talent for balancing, so that helped a lot, too.

Soon she reached an empty seashore, where no one ever came here. It wasn't connected to the rest of the seashore because two cliffs blocked the way. This place was supposed to be out of bounds, but she managed to find this place a couple years ago. She dropped her heavy backpack and took out the book that she was reading.

She sat on the golden sand, leaning against a rock, reading her book when she saw something shimmer in the corner of her eyes. She looked up and saw a golden….coin? A Medallion? She got up, dusted her dark skinny jeans and unbuttoned her cuffs, rolling them up. She walked to the water and picked up the coin. She washed it in the sea and took a closer look at it. It wasn't a coin, and it wasn't a medallion. It was like a chip, with a huge skull on the front. Somehow this golden chip looked familiar to her.

She placed it in her backpack and continued reading. The sun was setting, and she sat on a rock, tying the laces of her boot. Then she packed up and crawled under the fence and over a couple of stones and walls. She was heading home…or at least she thought she was.

Once she climbed over the last wall, she closed her eyes and opened them again, refusing to believe what was happening in front of her. People were wearing freaking 17th century-ish clothes and all the familiar buildings and skyscrapers were replaced by alien ones built of wood and stones. Then she saw it. A lady wearing a huge dress falling off of a cliff and into the rocky part of the sea. The exact scene from the movie she was once forced to see. Pirates of the Caribbean. …

Let's say this is the prologue. Please leave reviews and tell me whether I should continue this or not. Please be honest! Thanks;)


	2. Chapter 1

Hi:) I decided to write this story. I'll still be updating my other stories once a week, there's no change in that. I just have an additional story to write a new chapter for. Is it just me, or does anyone else think that sometimes there's nothing to write in this white space before the actual chapter that most other authors use to actually communicate to the readers? I mean, I'm to lazy to name all the names that gave me a review and thank them, although I'm really grateful for them. All that typing… Plus I'm not the talkative one, so I have really nothing to write here but an occasional Hi and any notices. Anyone else feel the same when they write? Or is it just me…

Chapter 1

'Is that? No, of course not. Wait, did I fall asleep? I don't think so. I hardly sleep even at night, and I have to take pills to sleep. Huh, weird.' Elleah though as she stepped forward, into the busy street.

She was in Port Royal during the 17th century of POTC world. And there Elizabeth was, falling off a cliff due to her overly tight corset. And as soon as she heard the big splash, she saw Jack Sparrow diving into the water to save Elizabeth. Elleah ran to the dock where Jack Sparrow was cutting the corset off of Elizabeth's waist to save her dear life.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at poor Lizzie who began to cough out all the water. She faked a fancy, formal British accent to blend in, although she wasn't really sure. She was never the one to watch a lot of TV or movies, and the only TV series she watched was Doctor Who.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright, this man here saved my life." Lizzie said, still catching her breath. "Thank you, mister, you saved my life." she said, looking at Jack.

"No prob, durlin'! Wait a sec, where did you get this?" Jack sang, grabbing the medallion, when Norrington and his soldiers drew their pointy guns at him.

"On your feet." commanded Norrington.

Jack slowly rose to his feet, still smiling, when he saw a certain girl? Boy? Smirking at the whole situation in a corner.

"Do you intend to kill my rescuer?" questioned Lizzie, frowning at Norrington.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington says, extending his hand.

Jack shook the hand, and Norrington suddenly gripped Jack's hand tightly and yanked it towards him, revealing a "P" mark on his skin.

"A brush up with the East India Trading Company, didn't you….pirate?" Norrington asked, although it wasn't really a question.

As soon as the words left Norrington's mouth, the well-trained soldiers aimed their guns and swords at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow." said Norrington after seeing the bird tattoo on his wrist.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said, looking slightly offended.

"I don't see your ship." mocked Norrington, looking at the bay.

"He said he came to commandeer one, sir." said Murtogg, one of the soldiers that met Jack first.

"These are his." added Mullroy, another one of the soldiers that met Jack first with Murtogg, handing Norrington Jack's stuff.

Norrington took a look at Jack's supplies, then laughed at how poorly they were kept and how old and useless they were.

Just then, Elizabeth stepped forward towards Jack, to stop Norrington. Elleah's mind raced. She already decided that this was by no means a dream, and it wasn't a movie set, either. She was really in POTC world, in the first one. If she was going to have some fun here, then she was going to have to hang out with Jack, she thought, and stepped forward herself, pushing Lizzie out of the way.

Meanwhile, Jack's hands were chained, and the soldiers put their weapons down, thinking that it was safe now. Of course, it wasn't. Right that moment, Jack pulled his arms over Elleah's head and locked her between his body and the chain.

"My pistol and belt please, Commodore Norrington." demanded Jack, still smiling.

"Hey, it hurts, could you loosen up a bit?" hissed Elleah, barely loud enough for Jack to hear, while she tugged at the chain at her neck.

"Sorry, luv, but it has to look realistic." Jack replied, surprised that his shield wasn't scared at all.

The commodore hesitated, looking back and forth at Elleah and Jack's supplies.

"Commodore. If you don't, then this young boy dies." threatened Jack.

Elleah rolled her eyes at Jack. 'He thinks I'm a boy…. Just because I have an oversized button-up shirt with black collars and cuffs with jeans and boots doesn't mean I'm a boy…and my shoulders hurt from carrying my backpack…' thought Elleah as she frowned more deeply.

Norrington saw her frown and thought that it was coming from pain, so he hesitantly extended his arms, handing Jack his belt and pistol.

"Mister…I don't know your name, if you'll be so kind…" said Jack, still having no idea that this "mister" is actually a 14 year old girl.

Elleah took the belt and pistol from Norrington's hands and without even hearing for it, put the belt around Jack's waist.

'How did he know what I wanted?' thought Jack as he shouted to everyone that this was the day they almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack let go of his prisoner and jumped on a boat, swung on a rope and made a dramatic exit. Elleah looked around, getting a little dizzy in the crowd of soldiers trying to catch Jack. She stood there as stiff as a statue, her eyes closed, and waited for all the soldiers to be gone.

"Are you alright, mister?" Elizabeth asked, approaching Elleah slowly.

Elleah's eyes shot open, and she answered, "I'm fine, Miss Elizabeth. My name is Elleah G….Knightly." in the fancy British accent she picked up from Doctor Who.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Elleah, I thought you were a boy because of your attire and hair…" Lizzie said apologetically, looking at Elleah's hair that was tied in a ponytail with loose strands.

"It's fine, don't worry about it at all." Elleah said, smiling warmly.

"Pardon me, Miss Elleah, where are you from?" asked the daddy Swann.

"I'm…from London. The only daughter of the Knightly family. We came here as a family for a vacation 2 days ago, and I missed the returning ship." Elleah said, making up a lie. It wasn't her best, but it was the 17th century, what the hell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your parents must be extremely worried!" exclaimed Elizabeth, showing surprise.

"They must…..I'm not carrying any money with me, so I had no way to catch a ride back to London." Elleah said, almost in a whimper.

"Miss Elleah, you must stay at our house until we can arrange you a ride to London." said daddy Swann, feeling extremely sympathetic today.

"Yes, it would be best if you did! I have clothes that I wore when I was your age, they will probably fit you." chanted Elizabeth in agreement.

"I can't, I have no way to repay you…" Elleah trailed off, looking down at her feet. 'These people really are stupid, aren't they…'

"Please, don't worry about repaying! Feel free to stay and make yourself at home while you're at our house." said Lizzie, waving her hands in the air.

"Then I shall accept your offer. Thank you." said Elleah in a whisper, smiling widely at the twain.

While the threesome were riding a carriage back to Swann estate, Jack was having a sword combat with Will. They were equally good, and it seemed like the fight will never end….until Jack decided to cheat.

"You cheated!" exclaimed Will in frustration.

"Pirate." replied Jack, grinning madly, when Mr. Brown hit the glass bottle at his head from behind.

The guards rushed in and found Jack lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Just doing my civic duty." said Mr. Brown as he saluted.

"And we will remember this day as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." mocked Norrington, looking down at Jack.

Meanwhile back in Swann estate, Elizabeth was going through her closet for a dress that was small enough to fit Elleah as Elleah bathed in the bathroom.

'Seriously, no wonder everyone falls for Jack's stupid little tricks! They're so gullible!' thought Leah as she got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She had her old 21st century clothes in the bathroom with her, so she wore them. She really didn't want to wear Elizabeth's girly little dress. It just wasn't her style.

"Miss Elleah! You should've waited in the bathroom, I got you a dress!" said Elizabeth as she hurried towards Elleah, who was now standing in front of a huge portrait of Elizabeth when she was 10. "I wore this when I was 14. It should fit you well." she said, still beaming up.

"Thank you for everything, Miss Elizabeth. Next time you visit London, me and my family will repay you with the same kindness." Elleah said as she took the dress from Lizzie's hands and walked towards the direction the maid told her her room was in.

Once she was in the guest room, she locked all doors and threw the dress on the floor. She put her backpack down nearby and grabbed scissors from her pencil box. She walked over to where the desk and the drawer was and searched through them thoroughly until she found a needle and a string bunch.

'Perfect.' she thought as she grinned madly.

She sat on the floor and began cutting the dress to make it shorter. Then she used the needle and string to stitch the rough end inwards to make things neat and round. She picked the what was now a nice 6 inch above knee-length dress and smiled at her accomplishment. It looked like it was made that way from the start.

She took her white button-up shirt off and got in the dress. It wasn't horribly uncomfortable, without the corset and all. She wore her black skinny jeans under the dress, and unbelievably she looked quite nice. Probably because the dress itself was mostly black and navy blue, thought Elleah as she retied the laces of both of her boots into a nice ribbon at the side.

She walked into the bathroom that was inside the room and looked at her reflection. She tied her hair in a small ponytail and tied it again with a navy blue ribbon with black laces that came with the dress. She looked at the shiny flats that also came with the dress and shook her head in disapproval. With that, she walked straight outside the room and walked down the stairs, into the what seemed to be the living room.

'At least I'm wearing a dress. I don't do dresses.' she thought as she entered the living room. Seeing that no one was there, she grabbed some bread, strawberry jam and a bottle of milk and went back upstairs to her room. She emptied out her backpack and laid all the contents on the bed.

Her pencil box contained scissors, glue, tape, box cutter, ruler, pencils, pens and sharpies. She also had a box of markers and colored pencils. Then there was her sketch book where she drew when there was nothing better to do. Her mac was still there, as well as her phone. She had some binders and notebooks from school and all the books in the Mary Russell series.

She decided that everything was necessary except for her mac and her phone, so she hid them under the drawer. She repacked her backpack and added the bread, jam and milk. She grabbed her oversized button up shirt and wore it on top of her dress like a coat. And with that, she marched out of the house with her backpack behind her, weighing her down a little.

She was going to go find Jack Sparrow.

Ha, that's done now! Wait, my homework isn't. Maybe I should pretend to be sick and skip school tomorrow. Yeah, I probably should.


	3. IM SO SORRY

Um…..Please don't yell at me:( I know, I sort of ditched all of my stories for quite a while. I'm really sorry for those of you who waited, I really am. I was too busy with my schoolwork, and I still am. BUT it's not like I'll ditch it forever, so yeah….I'm revising the chapters right now, and it's not going as quickly as I would like it to be, and it'll take a while, as I can't just quit studying. I'm so so sorry, really, truly, sincerely. I promise, I will come back with the revised chapters, and I'll continue writing new chapters as much as I can. I beg of your forgiveness, not that I really have anything to say if you don't, but… I really don't know how these apology letter/notice things should go, and I have no idea how to even write this without sounding like…me, but I really am sorry, people….


End file.
